Babe
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After days of not hearing from Barney the group goes to his place to figure out what is going on. What do they find? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Because I love him in this situation and I love them together. I own nothing. Please please review. And enjoy!

* * *

"Barney," Lily said throwing open the door, "Where have you…Oh my God."

Turning around I saw Lily, Marshall, Ted, and Robin standing there. Part of me wanted to make some random joke, but all my attention was on the carying infact in my arms. Looking down I started to rock him gently while making shushing noises. Luckily he was already starting to calm down.

"Hey," I said tiredly, "What's up?"

As I spoke I felt the little energy I had slowly slip. I had been awake for basically three days and I felt like falling asleep where I stood. There was a baby in my arms though. One that I loved very much. If anything else I had to stay strong for him.

Taking a step towards my friends I felt my knees buckle. As I felt to them I kept him clutched to my chest. Once I was sure that everything was fine I slowly started to stand up. Gently getting to my feet I gave my friends a soft smile.

"Here," Lily said putting her purse down, "Give the baby to me before you pass out."

"Thanks," I said as my phone rang, "Hello? No…No, Mr. Holly…That is not your decision to make…It's not…Stop talking! Your job is to do what I say and I'm telling you to do this or you're fired! Just do it!"

Hanging up the phone I fell onto the couch with a sigh. With everything that had happened this week I hoped work would be easy. Of course the newest guy on my team thought that it was his job to question everything I did since I wasn't actually in my office.

"Theo," I said opening my arms to Lily.

"Why don't you take a shower first, bro?" Ted said patting me on the shoulder, "We'll take care of Theo for you."

"Ted…"

"Go. I'll even order some food."

"Soup?"

"Anything you want, Buddy. Just keep the door unlocked. You look like you're about to pass out."

Nodding my head I slowly stood up and made my way into the bathroom. Not ever bothering to look in the mirror I stripped off the shirt I'd been wearing for days and climbed under the hot water. Grabbing my shampoo I quickly took a shower wanting to get back to Theo.

When my shower was done I went into my bedroom and threw open my closet. Looking past all my suits I pulled on a random pair of jeans. I started to reach for a shirt when I heard Theo cry loudly. Dropping my shirt I went into the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Food woke Theo up," Robin said from the kitchen, "Everything's fine."

Nodding my head I reached for Theo again. Lily handed the screaming baby with a soft smile. I returned it slightly before turning all my attention to Theo. He seemed to calm in my arms which made me smile fully. Even though it had only been a few days he knew who I was.

"Here," Marshall said placing some soup in front of me.

"Thanks," I said shirt Theo so I could eat, "Guess you guys deserve an explanation. This is Theo Christopher Stinson. He's my son."

Everyone started at me in shock. Honestly I thought they would have figured it out by now. Theo did have my eyes after all, but it was still surprising I guess. It didn't really matter though. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I had since I first held him.

"Long story short," I said after a moment, "I got this girl pregnant and instead of giving him up for adoption she left him here three days ago. I've been taking care of him."

"He's beautiful," Lily said smiling.

"He is. He's only two months old as well. I love him so much."

"He loves you too."

"How can you tell?"

"The way he reacted when you help him. He loves you, Barney."

Smiling slightly I pressed a kiss to Theo's head. As I pulled back a loud yawn escaped my lips. I could barely think as my eyes slipped shut. I knew I couldn't fall asleep, but just for a few seconds I needed to push everything away. Everything was just getting to be too much.

"Here," Ted said sitting next to me, "Give me Theo and finish eating. Then go to bed. We'll take care of him at Lily and Marshall's for a few hours."

"Ted…"

"Come on, I want to get to know my nephew."

Staring at Ted I pushed back the urge to hug him. I have no idea how my friends were going to react to knowing about Theo. They instantly brought him into our family. I loved my friends more then anything right now. I wasn't in this alone anymore.

"Thank you," I said handing Theo to him, "Let me get…"

"No," Marshall said pushing me down onto the couch, "Lily and I know everything we'll need. Just eat and get some sleep."

Nodding my head I finished eating my soup as they packed everything up. My heart was racing slightly at the thought of Theo not being with me. It was my job to protect him and I couldn't do that if he wasn't here. It wasn't that I didn't trust my friends, but I still felt fearful.

"Barney," Robin said hugging me softly, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"He's my son," I said resting my head on hers.

"I know. We're not going to let anything happen to Theo. And we're only a phone call away. Just take care of yourself."

"Okay. Call me?"

"Of course. Go to bed, Barney."

I nodded my head slightly before turning to Ted who was still holding Theo. Smiling softly I pressed a kiss to his forehead while whispering how much I loved him. As I pulled away I realized just how much I did not want to do this. I didn't want Theo to leave.

"Here," Ted said handing Theo to Robin, "Barney, come with me."

With a sigh I let Ted drag me into my room. He pulled down the covers and motioned for me to get in. I had to ignore the feeling of being treated like a child. As Ted pulled the blankets over me I felt my eyes grow heavier them before. Once my eyes slipped shut I couldn't open them again.

"Beautiful," Ted said so softly I thought I misheard him, "You're so beautiful, Barney."

I felt a shock run through my body as he sad that. Ted thought I was beautiful? My mind started to spin faster as I thought. What exactly did Ted mean by that? Did I mean something more to him then I thought? Before I could say anything I felt myself slip into a deep sleep.

"Hey Ted," Lily said bringing me into the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Barney," I said running a hand through my hair.

"He did look sick."

"Sick? Lily, he looked beautiful."

Lily stared at me for a moment before smiling. Both Lily and Marshall knew about my crush on Barney. They'd actually known for about four years. Luckily they had kept my secret this whole time. Seeing Barney with Theo though…I wasn't sure how long I could keep the secret myself.

Barney was the only man that I had ever felt attracted to, but the attraction was strong. He was straight though so I knew that nothing could happen between us. That didn't stop me from wishing and dreaming. It would be perfect if I was able to be with him.

Feeling Lily pull me into a hug I couldn't help but smile sadly. I was never going to be with Barney and that broke my heart. I was his best friend though and now that Theo was here hopefully we could spend more time together. Maybe even alone.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Lily asked pulling away.

"Not really," I said honestly, "Barney's straight. Nothing is going to change that. I should just forget it."

"Yeah, how many times have you tried that again?"

I shook my head knowing that she was right. Every few weeks I'd go to their place and complain about all of his annoying little habits. By the next day though it seemed I had fallen even deeper for the man. Then it started all over again a few weeks later.

"I never thought I'd see that side of Barney," Lily said softly, "He's an amazing father."

"He is," I said smiling, "I'm going to go see Theo."

Without looking back I went into the living room and saw Theo looking around the room from Marshall's arms. He really did have Barney's eyes. His hair was red though. Still he was like Barney. Half of me kept picturing him in a mini-suit.

"Hi," I said taking him in my arms, "I'm your Uncle Ted."

Theo stared at me before his hand gently smacked into my chest. A soft coo came from his lips a few seconds later. He was happy, but he wasn't smiling. Maybe he got that from Barney too. He might smile, but part of me still thought that I hadn't seen a true smile.

The next few hours went by smoothly. Theo was a relatively calm baby so he didn't cry often, but when he did he went supersonic. Other then that everything was fine. It was bout five o'clock when Barney walked through the door.

"How's Theo?" Barney asked looking around.

"Sleeping," I said with a smile, "You have a good son, Barney."

"Thanks."

Seeing how Barney was looking around quickly I grabbed his hand and led him into Lily and Marshall's room. Theo was laying on the bed between some pillows while Marshall sat on the floor reading a book. Lily walked out of the bathroom a second later a smile on her face.

"You look better, Barney," Lily said happily.

"I feel better," Barney said lifting Theo into his arms, "Hey Buddy. Did you have fun with your Aunties and Uncles?"

"He was awesome. Watch out though. Marshall was reading something about Big Foot to him."

"Don't read that to him, Marshall. At least not yet."

Marshall nodded his head calmly and shut the book. He didn't seem to really like the idea of not reading the book, but it was Barney's choice and he'd respect that. A moment later Lily and Marshall had left and Barney and I were alone.

"I think you hurt Marshall's feelings," I said softly.

"I know," Barney said sighing, "I don't want Theo to have nightmares and I know he's too young for that, but still."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he understands or he will once Lily explains it to him. Theo's your son. In the end it's your decision what goes on in his life."

Barney nodded his head slowly before sitting on the bed. He might have been asleep for a few hours, but he still looked he was about to pass out at any moment. There was something different now though.

Before I would look in his eyes and run into a wall that had been put there years before I even met him. Now I saw all these emotions, most of them were directed at Theo, but they were still there.

Of course, as much as I hated it, I was jealous of this. I wanted Barney to look at me with that much emotion. He never would though. Even if he wasn't straight, he hated commitment more then anyone else I had ever met.

"Why did you say that, Ted?" Barney said not looking up from Theo, "Why did you have to say that now?"

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"Beautiful. Why did you have to call me that? Are you trying to break me or something?"

Staring at the blond in shock I felt my heart start to beat faster. This wasn't fair. He was never supposed to hear me say that. Being in love with the man was between me and myself.

"Barney," I said shaking my head, "I never meant…"

"Meant what?" Barney said glaring at me, "Do you know how long it took me to convince myself those emotions were lies? How many nights I woke up hoping that when I turned over you'd be there?"

"Barney I…"

"Now I have Theo. I can't just blow everything off and follow you. I can't be in love with you anymore. Not if this is just a one…"

Before Barney could finish his sentence I pressed my lips against his. Barney did like me. He was in love with me too. There was no better feeling that I had ever felt then what I felt now.


	2. Epilogue

Because I love him in this situation and I love them together. I own nothing. Please please review. And enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Dad," Theo said rolling his eyes, "You act like I'm dying or something. You and Papa are married."

"I know," I said smiling softly, "But you know how difficult your father is."

Theo let out a loud laugh as I fixed his tie one more time. Today was his wedding and that was causing a lot of grief in me. I didn't want to watch my baby boy grow up.

"Were you like this on your wedding day?" Theo asked softly.

"No," I said shaking my head, "It was Papa that was freaking out. For a moment we thought he was going to run. Then something happened."

"What?"

"You called me Daddy. That's all Barney needed to hear. I was part of the family and whether or not we were married I was going to be your Dad for the rest of your life."

Theo smiled softly before turning around and pulling me into a hug. This was the part of parenthood that I loved the most. Seeing that smile and knowing that I truly did help my child.

"I wish Papa was still here," Theo said his voice catching slightly.

"Me too," I said rubbing his back, "But I know that he'd be so proud of you. That he'd love Katie with all his heart. That girl is his daughter now. Whether he's here or not."

"I know, Dad. I just miss him. We have to go now right?"

"Yes, you do. Don't worry so much. Everything will work out."

"That's not why I'm worrying."

"What is it then, Theo?"

"I'm just worried you'll be alone. I don't want you to be alone anymore, Dad."

Smiling once more I pulled him into another hug while kissing the top of his head. Theo was a good kid and I was so proud of him. He was going to make an amazing husband and father.

"I'm not alone, Theo," I said softly, "Don't worry about me. Now go. You're girl won't wait forever."

Theo nodded his head before pulling back and walking with me into the church. This was his wedding and I knew it was going to be amazing. Just like I knew mine would be exactly how I dreamed.

"We did it, Barney," I said as Katie walked down the aisle, "Our son is happy. Oh, I wish you could see this. This is just so amazing. Everything is so perfect. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again. Don't worry. I'll tell you everything that's been happening. I love you, Barney. I love you so much."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said casing me to clap loudly.

Yeah, our son was happy, in love, and healthy. I had thought that Barney would be alive to see this, but not everything worked out that way. I really couldn't help but find this moment so perfect.

"I love you, Barney," I said smiling, "I love you so much."


	3. Barney's Death

Because I love him in this situation and I love them together. I own nothing. Please please review. And enjoy! Someone asked what happened to Barney. Here you go.

* * *

"Ted," Marshall said resting a hand on my shoulder, "You need to eat something."

"I can't," I said shaking my head, "I just…I don't want to do this anymore, Marshall. I can't be here without him."

It had been a week since the funeral and I hadn't moved from our bed except to go to the bathroom. Honestly, I had no desire to move. I was alone now. I couldn't believe I was alone now.

Barney Stinson was gone. My soul mate was gone. How many years had I wasted looking for the right person to love when he was right in front of me? He was all I needed and it took me years to figure that out.

We had only been married for ten years, but we dated for six years before that. I loved him with everything that I was. I had planned on spending my whole life with him, but that couldn't happen now.

Two weeks ago Barney had been driving home from work like he normally did. Only it was about four hours late. A big deal with some oversea investors had him doing this.

Every night though he'd talk to Theo about different high school experiences and tonight was no different. He had just finished some story and I took him off of speaker phone. Before I could say anything I hear the sound of brakes screeching and a scream.

_I stood there frozen trying to figure out what was going on. In the pit of my stomach I knew that I knew those sounds. And I knew what they meant. Barney was in a car crash._

_"Bar-Barney?" I stuttered out._

_"Te-Ted," Barney said his voice rough but soft, "I l-love you."_

_"Please, Baby, please hold on. I'm on my way. Just hold on."_

_"The-Theo."_

_Looking back at the door I knew exactly what Barney was saying. People were already surrounding him by now. Having me drag his son out to watch that scene, hell having me see that, was just too much._

_"I-I lo-love y-you," Barney said one more time, "Bo-both of y-you."_

_"We love you too," I said tears running down my face, "Please, Barney, please don't die. Please."_

I never did get a response back. I had grabbed the home phone and called Marshall and Lily who came to watch Theo while Robin drove me to the hospital. It was like there was a cloud over everything.

Even as the doctor told me Barney was in surgery I knew that he wasn't coming back to me. Three hours later when they told me they did everything they could I didn't even cry.

The love of my life was gone. The Father of my child was gone. How was I supposed to tell Theo that? How was I supposed to be good enough? Everyone knew that Barney was the one that was great with Theo. I just stood there.

"Daddy?" a soft voice said cutting through my thoughts.

Looking at the doorway I saw my sixteen year old son. Theo was the spitting image of Barney for that most part, right down to that stupid little suit, which always made me smile.

Right now though the suit was on haphazardly. Something neither of them did unless they truly felt bad. Then there were the tears streaming from his crystal blue eyes. Crying was something that both of them hated to do.

"Come here," I said folding down the sheets.

Theo was instantly cuddling into me letting my shirt dry his tears. Carding a hand through his hair I softly started to sing a song Barney had made up when he was a baby. It was the only song that every got our son to calm down.

"Please," Theo muttered against my neck, "Please, don't let me lose both parents."

Feeling the tears form in my eyes I tightened my hold on him. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I hadn't realized just how much me not doing anything was affecting our son.

"You won't," I said back while looking at the ceiling, "You're not going to lose me, Theo. I'll promise I'm going to be here. Have to see my grandchildren grow up and tell them all about the craziness that your Papa brought into our lives."

"He was a big crazy," Theo said laughing slightly, "Remember when…"

For the rest of the night Theo and I reminisced about Barney, from thinking Bob Barker was his father to the Ducky tie, until we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up like normal and made us the pancakes that usually had Barney singing in happiness.


End file.
